


"You should sleep."

by hey_cass_butt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, fallen!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_cass_butt/pseuds/hey_cass_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't sleep, so Castiel tries to console him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You should sleep."

It was late, but Dean wasn’t sleeping.  
When Castiel checked the time, he knew that Dean should have been. Dean’s mind was somewhere else as he sat motionless at the end of the bed. There was a feeling in Castiel, like his heart twisting, when he looked at him. He cocked his head slightly to the side and walked over to the man and sat by him. No words were spoken on Castiel’s behalf; he knew he didn’t have to say anything.  
Just a touch of his hand on his shoulder, finger tips gently brushed against the stubble on Dean’s neck. Dean looked tired, deep purple circles ringing his green eyes that Castiel loved so much. Dean didn’t look at him, his eyes stayed watching the floor in front of him, but he tilted his body ever so slightly toward Castiel under the touch of his hand.  
“You should sleep.” Castiel murmured his voice so quiet; he wondered if Dean even heard.  
Dean’s eyes closed slowly and he inhaled deeply, but made no other noise.  
It was cold in the room, and Dean was wearing nothing other than a pair of boxers. Dean’s skin that Castiel was so familiar with; he had counted each and every freckle, was cold, too cold for it to be comfortable, but it looked as though Dean couldn’t even feel it.  
Castiel saw the line in-between Dean’s eyebrows and wished he could rub it away with his thumb. He saw the slight tremble of those lips and wished to kiss them with his own to stop them quivering. 

Castiel was familiar with nights like these; their presence had become more frequent in recent months. Castiel wished he could end Dean’s pain in some way, but he couldn’t and he had never felt so useless.  
Castiel’s hand slowly traced the hand mark, his hand mark, with soft fingertips. Then, slowly he brushed warm lips against the cold skin, and rested his forehead against the top of Dean’s shoulder.  
Dean sighed softly, and Castiel could feel Dean’s hand on his knee, his thumb tracing small circles onto it.  
“Come to bed.” Castiel whispered, before kissing the hand-scar on his arm once again.  
“I’m sorry.” Dean breathed but it hitched in the back of his throat.  
Castiel knew why he was sorry, but it never made sense to him. Dean never had to apologize to Castiel for this, he loved Dean and this didn’t matter. They would get through it. But Castiel also knew that Dean solemnly believed he was better alone. Dean was dark and often angry, but Castiel would never believe that he was better on his own. 

Castiel stood, his hand tracing down Dean’s arm, fingers brushing against scars that Castiel couldn’t erase no matter how much he wished to. He took Dean’s hand, holding ice cold fingers in his palm. He stood in front of him, leaning down to look into those eyes, eyes that hid away pain so expertly behind a stone exterior.  
Castiel’s other hand found his hair, so soft beneath his palm, as he attempted to smooth it down. He was never very good at understanding how to console anybody, but it always seemed to come naturally at times like these. Perhaps he still wasn’t very good at it, although Dean never told him otherwise. Often the next morning Dean would thank him.  
“It’s cold.” Castiel murmured.  
Dean looked up at him, green eyes scanning Castiel’s face.  
Dean leaned forward, the faint tickle of hair against Castiel’s chin as Dean rested his head into the crook of his neck. Castiel was happy to hold him there.  
“Come to bed.” Castiel whispered again into his hair.  
Dean gave a faint nod, but didn’t move, his head still tucked gently into Castiel’s neck.  
Castiel stood further, pulling the man up with him. Dean was almost weak on his legs, and shook slightly when he was upright. Castiel’s hand found his back, and he smoothed the crease in-between his shoulder blades.  
He walked the man to the side of the bed and got him to lie beneath the covers, gently resting his head against the pillow. He smoothed line between those eyebrows, slowly kissing the very top of his hair line. Before leaning forward to press his lips against Dean’s.  
Dean didn’t say anything, but when Castiel stood again he could tell Dean didn’t want him to leave. So he didn’t. Castiel also went beneath the covers, he pulled them over both of them and found Dean’s body, wrapping arms around it.  
“I’m here until you want me to leave.” Castiel whispered.  
Dean found Castiel’s neck once again to bury his head there, except this time Castiel felt the soft brush of lips just above his collar bone.  
“I love you.” Dean whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only just realised how short this fic really is. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it anyway.


End file.
